One Last Talk
by HordeFighter
Summary: Luke and Leia have a conversation with Anakin just before he is about to go into everlasting peace. Takes place at the end of Return of the Jedi. I redid most of this story so it's kind of different kind of the same so plz read and review.


I am adding, fixing and somewhat redoing this entire story. Some things will be the same some things will be different, but for the most part it will be the same. I like this oneshot and thought I would add to it so I hope you like what I have to add and please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Oh as for adding Padme into this short story that is all made up I am aware that it is the force in which makes them ghost and I am aware it is impossible for her to be there, but it is fanfiction and anything is possible.

One Last Talk

It was all over the destruction, the terror, the horror, everything done, gone, vanished into thin air. The empire's rain of terror had come to an end, The rebels won the war and the entire galaxy was celebrating . Never again would the empire bring threat and destruction, never again would they terrorize innocent planets and lives. The ruler of the Galactic empire was dead and the death star...destroyed. On the small now peaceful planet of Endor a group of rebel fighter and small soft furry bears known as Ewoks danced to their victory over the storm troopers. music filled the peaceful forest as the teddy bears blew their small little battle horns in victory. A large bomb fire was lit in the center of the village Rebels and Ewoks danced around that, with each other, or even just by themselves. The music the small ewoks produced was the most wonderful, peaceful sound the forest had heard all day. It was soothing to hear something other that explosions piercing the forest deep woods or the screams on rebel soldiers echoing the woods as they make their way into battle. The forest didn't have to listen to death, despair, hatred, gunshots, bombs or anything that had to do with warfare. The war was finally over after what seemed like decades of fighting and impossible fight. It was all worth it in the end the rebels were the victors and the empire was history. It was about time peace found everyone that deserved it and those who made it happen would be remember for all time. The death and loss of good men would not go unnoticed, would not be in vain. People everywhere will know that these men gave up there lives in order for peace to spread through the galaxy.

A young man with sandy blonde hair journey across the little bridge of the Ewok village and found his friends hugging and celebrating with each other. As he came into view A young women with long brown hair smiled and shrugged out of her new boyfriends arms. She approached her brother and pulled him into a huge bear hug. Luke Skywalker smiled and hugged his sister Leia back with ten times the force. He was glad she was safe and alive, He was glad that everyone that he cared about would live to see another day.

"I'm glad your back" Leia softly whispers into his ear as she hugs her brother more tightly.

"It's good to be back" Luke replied with a smile.

Leia turned her attention to her new boyfriend Han and continued dancing to the peaceful rhythm of the ewoks music. Luke leaned against one of the large oak tree and torn his gaze away from his sister and Han, Something in the distance had caught his eye. Three shimmering transparent force ghost appeared out of thin air, they all smiled at Luke and Luke recognized all three of them. Yoda and Ben waved at him before disappearing into everlasting peace. Joy filled his heart as the force ghost's vanished. They were at peace and that was all that mattered. Luke continued to watch the third one that still remained hoping he too would vanish and joined the other. He didn't and Luke couldn't understand why. Anakin Skywalker's ghost just stood there with his transparent arms at his side and his eyes locked on his son.

"What are you looking at?" Leia placed her small hand on Luke's shoulder and led him over to the large group of people that formed around the campfire. Luke followed her, but not before gazing over his shoulder to lock eyes with the shimmery figure that was his father.

"Well son you did it, congrats the old prune finally went splat and hopefully against one of them damn Tie-fighters" Han chuckled.

"He won't becoming back" Luke assured with a nod of his head.

"Good riddance if you ask me" Han said.

"Well everything is over let's just celebrate" Leia grabbed hold of Han's hand and led him over to a group of ewoks who were still dancing and beating on the white helmets of the storm troops. Luke chuckled at the look on Han's face as the Ewoks surrounded him, hugged his leg and danced with him. His eyes wandered to the spot where he saw the Transparent figure and his heart dropped to the ground...He was still there. Why was he still there? Did he not want peace? Did he think he did not deserve it? Why was he standing there, eyes locked with Lukes, still as a tree with nothing but sorrow written across his shimmering face. Luke glanced over his shoulder to make sure Leia was still distracted. He did not want her to follow him, just in case the man standing over there was really their father, which was also Darth Vader. No...He wasn't Darth Vader anymore and never would be again. Without anyone realizing it, he slowly wandered away from the village and approached the shimmery ghost that was his father. He took a moment to drink in the ghost's appearance. He had brown wavy hair and brown eyes, He was dressed in a vanilla and brown under robes and a dark brown on that went overtop of the other two. Luke took a deep breath and bit his lip, here he was standing before the ghost of his father and no words had come out of his mouth.

"Luke" Came the deep eerie voice of Anakin Skywalker.

"Father" Luke replied in a shaky tone of voice.

"I'm proud of you Luke, I'm proud that you have turned into the very person I failed to be" Anakin started talking and Luke knew by the tone of his voice that it was going to be a very long and emotional conversation...at least on his end, "I am so sorry for everything I put you and your sister through. I do not want this everlasting peace, What i want is to be redeemed and forgive and I know none of that is going to happen. I have done so many terrible things and now only in death do I see clearly now. I have destroyed you, Your sister and Your mother, I have destroyed our lives. We could have been a family all of us if is wasn't for me falling for such lies. I killed your mother with my bare hand and I..."

"No you didn't" Luke cut him off and took a seat on the long next to him, "You didn't kill my mother"

"What ever are you talking about?" Anakin raised a brow in confusion.

"She died giving birth to me that was always what Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru always told me when I asked. They didn't tell me much about either of you, but when they did tell me something it was small things" Luke said.

"I see, so you didn't know the truth about anything"

"Hardly, but I don't blame you for any of it" Luke replied.

Anakin merely smiled, "Such a kind,caring person...you remind me of your mother"

"What was she like?" Luke asked interested.

"She was beautiful, Kind, smart, sometimes so serious it was scary"

"You remember her?"

"Of course I do"

"The small amount of good you had in you was because of her huh?"

"I would have small conflicts everyday about my life and how i was living it, but the evil inside of me was so strong that it was always the dominant one and my anger and hatred would always increase"

"I'm sorry this happened to you" Luke frowned and fought back tears.

"Don't be it's my fault"

The sound of a twig snapping caused Luke to whip his head around towards the Ewok village where the party was still at large. Another twig snapped and he caught sight of the intruder that was Leia. Leia walked through the sticks and twigs and smiled as her eyes settled on Luke, then her eyes moved to the figure next to him and her smile faded. she stopped dead in her tracks and folded her arms across her chest hopping to block the chilly breeze from giving her goose bumps.

"Luke? What are you doing? Who's that? What's that?" The questions seemed to keep flying out of her mouth, She braved it and approached Luke, sitting down on the opposite side of the ghost on the loge next to her brother. She stared hard and long at the figure unable to process in her mind what she was seeing.

"Who's this?" She repeated.

"He's our..." Luke gulped unable to spill the words from his mouth, "Our father"

"What? Are you serious? I mean huh Is that what he told you?" She asked confused.

"That's what Ben told me" Luke mumbled.

"Huh?" She was confused now and all she wanted was questions to be answered.

Luke shot Anakin a look unsure if he should information that might destroy Leia. Anakin merely smiled and nodded his head in agreement. All he wanted was to redeem himself and move on, He wanted to set things straight with not only his son, but daughter too. His daughter that he had tortured and hurt...and for what to gain information out of her that she never revealed. He had no idea she was his daughter at the time he was torturing her...He didn't know he was having the small little probe droid inject her with a drug that caused her so much pain, mystery and eventually unconsciousness.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Ben told me he is our father and...and..." He looked at Anakin unable to finish the sentence.

"I was Darth Vader, but no longer am" Anakin finished for him.

"Your the one that tortured me?" Leia frowned.

"I don't expect you to forgive me" Anakin said.

"You better dang well not expect me to forgive you" Leia said a little too harsh.

"No I don't expect you to forgive me"

"Well good because I don't forgive you for torturing me, blowing up my planet and terrorizing the galaxy" Leia spat

There was an awkward silence between them, the only sound that could be hear was the sound of little Ewoks cheering from a distance. Those little creatures sure knew how to party and they could go at it for hours and hours at a time. Leia glared daggers at the transparent ghost and crossed her arms back over her chest. While Luke Just sat on the hard thick log waiting for someone to break the intense silence.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for the both of you. I could apologize to you a thousand times, but nothing is going to changed the fact that I destroyed your lives and there is no redemption for that. None what's so ever and I don't expect there to be. I just want you both to know that I am so proud of you for becoming strong independent people that had the nerve to stand up for what was right. You grew up to be everything good and wonderful...The galaxy needs people like you, People that don't let fear into their hearts, but only love. People who are nothing but courageous, kind and above all caring. I'm so proud of you both and now that I can see the world clearly...I see what I loss. I lost the chance of becoming a father. All I have to say is that I love you both and I can go into peace knowing I got a chance to meet two very strong people" Anakin finished and looked at his two children, a smile appeared on his face.

"Stop it" Leia mumbled in tears.

"Stop what?" Anakin asked confused.

Leia tightened her fist and then glared at her father and spoke, "Your making it extremely difficult for me to hate you and that is all i want to do is hate you, but I can't. You tortured me, killed thousands of innocent people when you blew up Alderaan, you drugged me many times just so I would talk and spill information and now to top all of that I find out that the man who had done all those things to me is my father, my father that has been right under my nose for years. All I'm going to say is this and I'm going to make it short and sweet If I could I would give anything to go back and time and meet the person you truly were before all the hatred. I will say this once and only once, I can't forgive you for hurting people, I can't love you like a daughter is supposed to love her father, I don't like the fact that you Darth Vader are my birth father, but I can say this after everything you put me through, The galaxy through and my brother through...I will not and cannot hate you"

"Fair enough" Anakin cracked a weak smile and Luke could of sworn he saw tears stream down the force ghost's face. Luke was relieved to hear Leia say she didn't hate him, Of course he didn't expect her to forgive him and put everything in the past there was just to much there, but at least Anakin could go into peace knowing that his only daughter doesn't hate him like he thought she would for the rest of his life.

."Oh father I am so sorry i couldn't save you, I wanted to so badly to get you into that ship" Luke said.

He had been wanting to apologize to Anakin since the first time he had seen Anakin's spirit with Obi wan and Yoda. He had dragged his fathers body all across the death star floors in hopes of reaching a ship and flying him to safety, but he knew that wasn't going to happen the moment Anakin asked Luke to take the mask off so he could look at Luke with his own eyes and when Luke obeyed and lifted the mask off as ordered, Anakin Skywalker died with his son there next to him.

"I don't blame you son You did me a favor by letting me die", Anakin smiled, "I had been dying inside since the moment I became part of the dark side" It was TRUE Anakin Skywalker died the moment he jumped off the large platform and flung himself at his former friend, father and master Obi wan. He was long dead to the world that night of Mustafar.

"If i would have saved you we could have fixed you and we would have had more time together" Luke pointed out.

Anakin shook his head "No son I am happy things turn out as they did"

"Father if you don't mind me asking Why did you turn to the dark side" Luke asked.

Anakin didn't at all seem uncomfortable talking about it "Well it is a long story one that i am not proud of I" He was cut off.

"You don't have to talk about it of you don't want to" Luke said.

"No, No it's ok", He smiled then started with his short story "It was all an accident really and i let it all get to me" He paused trying to find the right words to sum the whole thing up "I turned because i started having visions of your mother dying in child birth. I didn't mean for my mind to become so vulnerable. Anyway to make a long story short the emperor took advantage of my Fear and desire to save her. He told me if i gave into the dark side i could save people from dying and my obsession in saving your mother was my downfall"

"Father it wasn't your fault he tricked you" Leia said sadly.

"I know I see clearly in death and for that i thank you son" Anakin thanked.

Maybe it was a good thing Luke Skywalker let him die in that place, Anakin''s body was mostly machine, he was hardly human and the suffering he felt each day was unbearable to handle. The wounds he had received from so long ago ached with ever step his fake legs made, his heart fell into his chest every time conflict would start in his mind. Every breath he took burnt like wildfire. He had lived a miserable and evil life, but now all the pain, suffering, hatred all ended and it was thanks to his flesh and blood.

"Luke will you promise me something" Anakin asked.

"Anything" Luke muttered.

"Please seek People who have the power of the Jedi train them and restore Jedi to the Galaxy" Anakin said.

"But i thought Obi Wan was the last one and me" Luke scratched his head confused.

Anakin merely smiled "I am sure there are some out there in the galaxy, people are born and chosen with the force"

Before Luke could say anything a sudden flash of light flashed brightly through the forest and a beautiful women dressed in fancy robes came strolling up towards Anakin. Her hair was a dark color and it flowed gently behind her. She had a bright beautiful smile and Luke had never seen such a beautiful women like that. She was short probably around 5'5 or 5'6, thin, her perfect pale skin brought out her brown eyes. The women's spirit came to a halt beside Anakin and smiled warmly at him. This couldn't be another force ghost could it? She just didn't have the look of a Jedi to her.

"I'd knew you'd come" She said.

"Padme?" Anakin mumbled.

"Oh Ani I've missed you" She said.

"Padme? H-How? Wha-Huh?" He was completely lost for words but none of that mattered, Anakin grabbed the ghost of the women into his arms and began sobbing completely.

"I-I-I'm So-So sorry" He sobbed.

"Shh," He stroked his gohstly head.

"How are here?" Anakin asked shocked.

"I've been waiting for you Anakin, waiting for so long" Padme said.

Luke and Leia stared at the women in front of them with goose bumps on their arms, there hearts filled with joy. They were staring at their parents, their real biological parents. Their mother was more beautiful than they had every imagined and Leia was a spitting image of her and Luke of his father.

"How are you here? Oh god I've wanted to see you for so long"

"I'm not a ghost of the forest If that is what your asking" Padme smiled.

"Then how"

"I could not move one without you with me. I'm just a mere soul waiting for the exact moment to pass onto peace, I've waited for you for so long, now I'm ready to go into the my light while I escort you to yours. I love you Anakin and I'm ready to move on" She turned her attention to the you young adults who's eyes were locked onto her, She smiled and let go of Anakin's arms and approached the young adult.

"Luke? Leia?" He eyes filled with joy and she placed her ghostly hand on top of Luke's shoulder. He could almost feel her warm touch even though her hand wasn't solid it still sent shivers down his spine and through his body. She took her hands off of Luke and placed them on Leia.

"They are so beautiful" Padme smiled.

"I know they are" Anakin agreed.

"They grew up well look at them. Look at our children Ani" She smiled.

"I'll never forget you both" Anakin said sweetly.

Anakin and Padme were both silent they took the time to take in every feature of their children. Something told Luke they didn't have that much longer left before they had to head off into peace And it was a good thing his father was finally going to get peace with his mother as an escort.

"We love you both" Padme told them.

"We know" Luke replied.

"I'm sorry for everything, It is my fault we couldn't be a proper family and may i forever pay for it" Anakin said feeling guilty.

"You paid for it enough father" Leia said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you ready Ani?" Padme asked offering him her arm.

"Yes" Anakin said taking it.

Anakin turned towards his kids one last time. He wanted to remember every detail of them and take that memory with him to the other side in peace. He was ready to leave this world behind, ready to forget his pass and start over in the force, ready for the memories of Darth Vader to vanish and be replaced by memories of his family. Ready to become part of a TRUE Jedi again.

"Goodbye my darlings" Padme said.

"Leia you are so beautiful live a perfect life daughter and please don't forget me and oh yeah...don't let that guy with the wookie get too comfortable" Anakin said in a parental tone of voice.

Leia merely smiled, "I won't"

Anakin's spirit raised a hand and stroked the side of Leia's face gently. Leia closed her eyes although he really wasn't touching her it felt real. Anakin turned to Luke and all words seemed lost.

"Luke you are everything i could have asked for in a son Please son continue you training and become a TRUE Jedi"

"I will father" Luke said.

With that said Anakin took one last look at his son and daughter. He took Padme's arm and both spirits headed into the bright forest light in front of them. The light vanished as soon as they entered and a huge weight seemed to be lifted. Luke placed an arm around Leia and started to head back to the celebration. Their friends were probably wondering where they headed off to.

"We will see them again" Luke assured Leia.

"I know" Leia replied.

Anakin Skywalker was finally at peace after the many years of pain and twisted torture. He was finally at peace, He was finally where he belonged with his friends and family. He was with his mother Shmi, Obi Wan, and all the other people he had lost throughout his journey but most importantly he was finally with Padme And someday he would be reunited with the kids he left behind.


End file.
